pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dialga
Dialga (Japanese: ディアルガ Diaruga) is a / -type Legendary Pokémon. Dialga is the Version Mascot for the game Pokémon Diamond. It is Palkia's rival and is a member of the Creation Trio, alongside Palkia and Giratina. Biology Physiology Dialga is a sauropod-like Pokémon. It is mainly blue with some gray, metallic portions, such as its chest plate, which has a diamond in the center. It also has various, light blue lines all over its body. It has a, somewhat, wing-like structure on its back, and a crest on its head, resembling a type of dinosaur. Dialga also has two horns on top of its head, two fang-like horns around its mouth, long claws, and a short tail, almost the impression of armor. Behavior Dialga was created when Arceus hatched from its egg and created the world. Arceus tasked Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina to create time, space, and anti-matter respectively. Dialga was worshiped as the master of time and metal, as it is a steel-type pokemon. It is said that time flows whenever Dialga’s heartbeat pulsates. Natural abilities Dialga has the ability Pressure, which causes the opposing Pokémon to use twice as much PP for every successful hit. Dialga has the ability to control time. Dialga, like many other Dragon-type Pokémon, can use many different elemental attacks. It is also one of the few Pokémon that can learn the move Aura Sphere. Capturing it gives an item called the Adamant Orb, which strengthens Dialga's steel and dragon type moves by 20%. Game locations |diamondpearl = Spear Pillar (Diamond only) |dprarity = One |platinum = Spear Pillar (Adamant Orb required) |ptrarity = One |heartgoldsoulsilver = Sinjoh Ruins |hgssrarity = One (Event) |blackwhite = Trade |bwrarity = One (Event) |black2white2 = Trade or receive from Pokémon Dream Radar |b2w2rarity = One (Event) |xy=Transfer |xyrarity=None |omegarubyalphasapphire = Soaring in the Sky (Near Dewford Town, Requires Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf in the party, Alpha Sapphire only) |orasrarity = One |sunmoon = Pokemon Bank |smrarity = None |ultrasunultramoon = Ultra Space Wilds (Rocky World; Ultra Sun only)|usumrarity = One}} Side Game Locations Pokédex Entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= 1 |Scary Face|—|90|10|Normal|Status|Tough|2}} 1 |'DragonBreath'|60|100|20|Dragon|Special|Cool|2}} 6 |'Metal Claw'|50|95|35|Steel|Physical|Cool|2}} 10 |[[AncientPower]]|60|100|5|Rock|Special|Tough|2}} 15 |[[Slash]]|70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Cool|3}} 19 |Power Gem|70|100|20|Rock|Special|Beauty|3}} 24 |Metal Burst|—|100|10|Steel|Physical|Beauty|2}} 28 |'Dragon Claw'|80|100|15|Dragon|Physical|Cool|2}} 33 |Earth Power|90|100|10|Ground|Special|Smart|2}} 37 |Aura Sphere|90|—|20|Fighting|Special|Beauty|2}} 46 |'Roar of Time'|150|90|5|Dragon|Special|Cool|2}} 42 |'Flash Cannon'|80|100|10|Steel|Special|Smart|2}} N/A |Heal Block|—|100|15|Psychic|Status|Cute|2}} TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= Sprites |dpspr=DP 483 front.png |dpsprs=Dialga Shiny DP.png |ptspr=Pt 483 front.png |ptsprs=Dialga Shiny PtHGSS.png |hgssspr=Pt 483 front.png |hgsssprs=Dialga Shiny PtHGSS.png |IVback=Dialga Back IV.png |IVbacks=Dialga Back Shiny IV.png |bwspr=Dialga BW.gif |bwsprs=Dialga Shiny BW.gif |b2w2spr=Dialga BW.gif |b2w2sprs=Dialga Shiny BW.gif |Vback=Dialga Back BW.gif |Vbacks=Dialga Back Shiny BW.gif |xyspr=Dialga XY.gif |xysprs=Dialga Shiny XY.gif |orasspr=Dialga XY.gif |orassprs=Dialga Shiny XY.gif |VIback=Dialga Back XY.gif |VIbacks=Dialga Back Shiny XY.gif}} Appearaces Anime Dialga had a role in all the Diamond and Pearl movies with the exception of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. Dialga had a major role in the The Rise of Darkrai where it battled against Palkia in between dimensions. Dialga played a minor role in Giratina and the Sky Warrior where Giratina attempted to capture Dialga for polluting its world in its battle against Palkia. Dialga played a major role (larger than Palkia's or Giratina's) in Pokémon - Arceus and the Jewel of Life, where it saved Pikachu and Piplup from whirlpools at the ruins. A Dialga also appears in Hoopa and the Clash of Ages, where it was summoned by Hoopa Unbound to attack Dahara City. * Dialga (anime) * Dialga (DP152) * Dialga (MS018) Manga Adventures In the manga, Dialga is being controlled by Cyrus and the red chain. Dialga uses its ability to control time for battling. Trivia * Dialga has no known gender, but in the Mystery Dungeon games, it is referred to as a male. * Despite being able to levitate, it does not have the ability Levitate and thus remains susceptible to type moves (unless taught Magnet Rise by the move tutor in Platinum). * In the anime, Dialga's rear spikes grow whenever it uses Roar of Time. * Dialga is the only legendary dragon in the quadrupedal class in the Pokédex. Palkia, Reshiram, Zekrom and Kyurem are bipedal, Rayquaza, Origin Giratina and Zygarde are snake-like, and Altered Giratina has six legs. * In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Darkness, Dialga was the one who created the Hidden Land. Ironically, he is also restricted from going back there when on an adventure. * The fact that Dialga has to rest after using the move Roar of Time may refer to releasing the power of time and stopping itself from moving. Origins Dialga, along with Palkia, may be based on the Shinto legend of Izanami and Izanagi, who are said to have created one island with a spear, erected a pillar on it, and from there created the islands of Japan. Appearance-wise, Dialga seems to be based on short-necked sauropod dinosaurs such as Camarasaurus or Brachytrachelopan with the aspects of diamond, a highly precious gemstone. How its type is Steel is possibly a reference to the aspect of timelessness and hence a supreme standing in the overall continuum of time; from the term "diamonds are forever", how metal is able to last, or the fact that most parts of a clock are made of metal, such as the gears. It may also be because diamonds are compressed carbon, and steel is a alloy from iron and carbon. Its turquoise pattern on its body is vaguely reminiscent to clock hands, interestingly, the ends of the "clock hands" are diamond-shaped. Etymology 'Dia'lga is derived from "'Dia'mond", as Palkia's is derived from the Japanese word for "Pearl". It may also be derived from dial, referring to its time-based capabilities. Gallery 483Dialga_DP_anime.png 483Dialga_DP_anime 2.png 483Dialga_DP_anime 3.png 483Dialga_DP_anime 4.png 483Dialga_DP_anime 5.png 483Dialga_XY_anime.png 483Dialga_Dream.png 483Dialga Dream 2.png 483Dialga Pokemon Battle Revolution.png 483Dialga_PMD_Explorers.png 483Dialga Pokémon HOME.png Dialga trophy SSBB.png Dialga trophy SSBWU.png 483Shiny_Dialga.png Dialga-GO.png Dialga_Triumphant.jpg Darkrai_attacking_Dialga_and_Palkia.png Mirage Spot Legendary Pokémon.png ca:Dialga de:Dialga fr:Dialga pl:Dialga pt-br:Dialga Category:Mascot Pokémon Category:Legendary Trio Pokémon Category:Illegal Pokémon within competitive battles Category:Large Pokémon Category:Heavy Pokémon Category:Extraterrestrial Pokémon Category:Creation Trio Category:Ancient Pokémon Category:Reptile Pokémon